


A New, New, New Beginning

by LadyPaigeC



Series: As It Should Be [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose lived a long and happy life with the Metacrisis Doctor. Unfortunately, their forevers didn't match up. Rose and her son look for a way back to Rose's original universe and hope to once again find the Doctor. They get a little help along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie, the metacrisis Doctor and Rose’s Tyler’s son, effortlessly piloted his TARDIS into the time vortex. He and his mother had been visiting some family that still lived in London, Rose liked to pop in several times a year and check in on everyone. Unfortunately for the Tylers, the alien Tylers anyway, alien-human relations had taken a step back this century, and they were on Torchwood’s radar again, and not in a good way. Today Torchwood had raided a 7 year old’s birthday party to try and capture Rose and Jaime. 

 

“Mum, please, can we at least try.” Jamie pleaded with his mother. 

 

“Jamie, it’s too dangerous. You know, as well as I do, that it could destroy both universes. I am not taking that chance.”

 

“It won’t. I swear, I found a safe way. Dad...Dad told me a story that gave me an idea before he...”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been working on it ever since. Besides, our girl wouldn’t let me do it if that was a consequence. Please, Mum. It’s gotten too dangerous for us here, and anyone even connect to us isn’t safe if we still exist in this universe. We have to--”

 

“How can you suggest we leave our family?”

 

“Mum, there’s no one left for us here. Yeah sure, they’re your and Dad’s descendants, but even your grandkids are all gone. No one is meant to know their great-great grandchildren. Don’t you notice how uncomfortable they are when we visit? How disparaging? They’re just...stupid apes that want to forget they even had an alien forefather.” He looked at his mother with a hint of anger in his eyes. 

 

“Oh, Jamie. I didn’t realize...I never considered how hard it was on you.”

 

“This isn’t about me. They’re completely dismissive of you. They treat you like you really are a dumb 20 year old. They wouldn’t even exist without you!” Rose went over and gave her son a hug. After a 119 years, many of them Time Lord adolescence, she wasn’t often given the opportunity to mother him anymore.

 

Trying to see things from his perspective, she sighed and asked, “How sure are you that it wouldn’t destroy all of reality?”

 

Jamie gave his mother a manic grin, which reminded her so much of the Doctor that she felt a painful twinge in the region of her heart. “99.999 percent sure.”

 

“Is that a 99.999 percent like your dad’s, which is really only 72.348 percent?” Rose smirked at her boy. 

 

Jamie ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration. “Muuuumm.” 

 

Rose just laughed. “You are your father’s son. I just want to know the actual risk before I agree to anything.”

 

“Only Dad would think he could get away with lying to you, and you will notice I said, ‘think.’ I take more after you. I’m far too clever and know I’d never get away with it.” 

 

“Jamie Tyler, buttering me up won’t help.” 

 

Jamie sat on one of the jump seats, pulling his mother to sit next to him, and took hold of her hands. “I know how important this is, and I am legitimately sure about the odds. It’s gonna work, and we won’t destroy anywhere or anywhen.”

 

“We could just leave Earth.”

 

“We could, but won’t that be even harder?”

 

Rose sat there thinking through all the possibilities, the pros, the cons, worrying that it wouldn’t work, worrying that it would. Finally she looked back at Jamie and nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah, okay. We can try.”

 

Jamie jumped up and fist pumped the air. 

 

“But not until I’ve written goodbye notes to everyone.”

 

“What? Are you crazy?”

 

Rose crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her son.

 

“I didn’t mean ‘crazy’ crazy. It’s just that they won’t even care, so why bother?”

 

“They are still our family, and it’s only right that we say a proper goodbye. It probably isn’t a good idea to go in person after what happened today, but we can send notes around.”

 

“You do know Torchwood will probably confiscate them, right?”

 

Rose grinned and rolled her eyes at her son.

 

“Oh! You want them to confiscate them! That’s...really quite clever.”

 

“I don’t want them to confiscate all of the notes, I really would like to let them know we’re going, but if I can give them this last gift of protection, then I will.”

 

\---------------------------

 

“James Peter Tyler, tell me we are not crashing!” Rose was holding onto a coral strut for dear life.

 

“I can’t, ‘cuz we are. But don’t worry we’re supposed to.”

 

“Supposed to? You didn’t think to give me any advance warning?” Just then flames began shooting from under the console and the TARDIS rocked even more roughly to the side.

 

Jamie took a fire extinguisher from off the wall and bracing himself against a railing, began putting out fires. He looked over at his mother. “Well not supposed to per se, but really it’s inevitable all things considered!” 

 

“I don’t care how old you are, if we survive this, you are so grounded!”

 

The TARDIS came to a stop with a shudder and a groan. Rose and Jamie were flung to the ground. Rose laid there for a second, trying to catch her breath. Jamie jumped up and approached his mother. Reaching down he helped her to her feet. Rose stumbled a bit before finding her legs. “Did...did it work?”

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what planet we landed on, but I was able to confirm it’s the right universe before the nav-systems went down.”

 

Rose looked at the damage around the room and reached out to caress a coral strut. “Oh, my poor dear. She’s gonna be okay right?” 

 

Jamie nodded. “She probably needs about ten hours to recalibrate to this universe and recover enough to travel through space. Then we’ll at least be able to get somewhere that’ll have any parts she might need. We probably shouldn’t time travel until I can do a full systems check though.”

 

“So ten hours? Think it’s safe to go out and explore? Try and figure out where we landed?” Rose did her best imitation of the Doctor’s manic grin, earning a laugh from Jamie.

 

\----------------------------

 

Rose looked down the hill that the TARDIS had landed them on to the piles of junk and the rows of stalls below, and asked with astonishment, “What are the odds we’d crash land on a junkyard trading asteroid?”

 

“Just proves we have the greatest time and spaceship in the universe...any universe.” 

 

“Well, she does seem to have a better grasp of self preservation than her mother, I’ll give you that.”

 

“We should get back to the TARDIS, so I can check what parts we might need. It's pretty likely that I can get them here. Oh this is wizard!” Jamie was already heading toward the TARDIS. 

 

“You go do that. I'm gonna ask if the Doctor’s been seen around here recently. Come find me when you're done.” Jamie waved at his mother as she headed toward the marketplace. “And don't forget your father’s universal credit stick and maybe something to barter with in case it doesn't work here.” He nodded in acknowledgement and continued over the rise.

 

Four hours later Jamie was feeling great. He’d thoroughly checked the TARDIS systems and found the damage to be minimal. The majority of the repairs he’d need to do would be mostly cosmetic. The few items he did need, he’d already found and traded for. He still hadn't run across his mother, but he wasn't too worried. Everyone in three star systems knew she was a world class wanderer. His thought trailed off as he noticed a shiny piece of tech further down the aisle. “Is that a Morellian geospatial inverter?”

 

The proprietor scoffed. “Morellian? I don’t deal in that garbage. This is Aaxatropian.”

 

Jamie nodded. “Ah, sorry. It’s a beauty. How much are you asking?” Jamie noticed a partial klister valve in a junk pile. He didn't need it today, but they were always useful to have on hand. “Oh, and this?” 

 

The owner looked sharply at him, eyes narrowing. “I don’t deal with your kind, leave my stall.”

 

“Excuse me? My kind? What do you mean by that?”

 

“Thief.”

 

Whatever Jamie expected to hear it wasn’t that. He sputtered, “How am I a thief? I wanted to buy it! I have payment.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe it was a distraction. Your sister was not so smooth.” 

 

“My sister? What are you going on about?”

 

“A humanoid that looks a lot like you was here earlier asking about a man in a blue box. She was trying to distract me, but I caught her trying to steal parts, including that one you hold in your hand.”

 

Jamie looked in confusion at the item in question. _Mum doesn’t know anything about parts and she’d never try and steal one. This is not good._ “What happened to my...sister?”

 

“The guard took her to the gatehouse at the entrance to the market.”

 

Jamie reached into his pocket and took out an ingot of zinc. He handed it to the man. “I’m sorry. My...sister...it doesn’t sound like her. Take that for your trouble. It’s zinc.” The man’s eyes went wide.

 

“Wait! Here take the valve. It seemed important to you both and it isn’t worth very much in its condition.”

 

“Thanks.” Jamie put the part in his pocket and went off to find the gatehouse.

 

\---------------------

 

Jamie found Rose hiding at the back side of the building, peeking through a window.

 

“Mum. What the hell is going on? You tried to steal junk parts?”

 

Rose glanced at her son. “Not me. That girl in there.” Rose pointed at the window.

 

Jamie looked through it and saw a young, blonde haired girl restrained on a cot. Her chin was resting on her knees which were pulled up to her chest. “Blimey. I thought it was you they were talking about when they told me my sister was arrested, but I couldn’t imagine you stealing anything, especially knowing I was bringing money.”

 

Rose crouched on the ground and asked Jamie, “Speaking of money, what did you bring with you?”

 

Jamie crouched down next to her. “Oh a little of this and that, the credit stick doesn’t work here, but I think I can convert it over to this universe’s standard currency if I can find a scanner to read the correct code. Doesn’t matter though, I was able to trade for everything we need to fix the TARDIS. Let’s get back, yeah?”

 

“Do you have anything left that might cover her bail or at least bribe the guard?”

 

“You wanna bail her out? You know how much trouble she already caused me?”

 

“She was asking around about the Doctor. That’s why I followed her. I want to talk to her and I don’t think they’ll just let us chat with their prisoner.”

 

“I probably have enough left. I guess it depends on how serious a crime they value attempted theft here.”

 

Rose got back up. “Let’s go find out.” She headed off toward the entrance, Jamie shaking his head and trailing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, I’m Rose. I’m here to bail out my sister. So sorry about her. She’s a kleptomaniac.” Rose pulled her psychic paper out of her pocket, flashing it at the guard sitting at a desk, before slipping it back into her pocket. She leaned in to the guard and whispered, “Under the care of a doctor back home.” She winked flirtily at him. “She just wandered off when I had my back turned.” Rose gave her most wide eyed innocent look. “You know how it is. Younger siblings.”

 

“I, ah…”

 

Jamie slipped through the door and the guard caught sight of him.

 

“Oh, Jamie, good you’re here. That’s our brother. He has the money.” Rose smiled her tongue touched grin at the guard who got very flustered. Jamie rolled his eyes.

 

“Uh, but...my boss sets the bail and she doesn’t come in for another few hours.”

 

“Oh, pooh, we promised our parents we’d be home in time for tea. Mother’s gonna be ever so angry.” 

 

Rose looked over at Jamie who was staring at her like she had three heads. He mouthed, “Pooh?” Rose cringed and shrugged her shoulders. 

 

Turning back to the guard, she fluttered her eyes. “Couldn’t you just tell us what the bail should be? Then we can give you that, and a little extra just in case. Anything left over can be for your trouble and any trouble it causes your boss?” Rose bit her lip.

 

“That really...uh... I don’t…” 

 

Rose hopped on the desk, so that she was sitting directly in front of the guard, and crossed her legs. “Is that not allowed? I just thought you’d know the laws and penalties as well as your boss and get it out of the way for her, so she doesn’t have to deal with it when she comes in. Then it’s a win for everyone, right? You get credit for taking care of things while on duty, your boss doesn’t have to deal with this little mess when she comes in, and we three can be home for dinner.” Rose moved her hand to wipe a piece of non-existent lint from the chest of the guard and then made eye contact with him.

 

“I never thought of it like that.”

 

“So you can do it, yeah?”

 

The guard pushed back from his desk and stood with his shoulders pushed back. “Of course I can.” 

 

Rose jumped off the desk, beamed at him, and kissed his cheek. “Brilliant! Love a man in uniform.”

 

As the guard when to collect the girl, Jamie turned to his mother appalled. “What was that? Is that your idea of flirting?”

 

“I might be a little out of practice, but it got the job done in case you didn’t notice.”

 

The guard brought in his prisoner and Rose turned to smile at him. 

 

“I just need you to sign the release forms.”

 

“Sure thing,” Rose chirped happily.

 

The girl stood looking at Rose and Jamie, curious, but thankfully quiet.

 

Rose looked over the paperwork and noticed the girl’s name was Jenny. No last name given. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to where she’d heard that name and why it was niggling at the back of her mind. Something the Doctor told her, her Doctor, her husband. She took a quick peek at Jenny and...she looked again and saw it. Jenny was staring at the ceiling, lips set in a line, her lower one pushed out just slightly into a pout. Rose glanced over at Jamie. He was standing with arms folded, looking at the clock on the wall, lips set in a line, the lower one pushed out slightly into a pout. Rose’s heart started racing. She quickly signed her name to the paperwork and smiled at the guard. “And how much do we owe you?”

 

Jamie handed over enough in gems and precious metals to cover the bail and then some. Rose put her hand around Jenny’s wrist and tugged. “Let’s go, Jenny. After all, we have to be home by tea.” Jenny followed after Rose, not having much choice in the matter, and Jamie took up the rear.

 

When they were a decent enough distance from the guardhouse, Jenny tried to break from from Rose’s grasp. “Who are you? What do you want with me?”

 

Rose continued to pull Jenny through the marketplace in the direction of the TARDIS. “We’re looking for the Doctor too.” Jenny gasped. “I overheard you asking about him earlier and before I could talk to you, you managed to get caught stealing. Stealing! What were you thinking young lady?” Rose rounded on her. 

 

“Mum, what do care what the little thief gets up to?” Jamie looked at Rose and then to Jenny, then back at Rose.

 

“My ship broke down and I needed the parts!”

 

Jamie took the partial keister valve from his pocket and tossed it at her. “Here, I managed to lose out on a nice bit of spock ‘cuz I got confused for your brother. Got this as a consolation and I don't need it.”

 

“Jenny, that’s your name, yeah?”

 

Jenny nodded.

 

Rose’s heart was pounding. “Where were you born?”

 

“I wasn’t exactly--”

 

Rose interrupted her. “Messaline?”

 

Jenny’s jaw dropped and she looked at Rose in shock. “How did you know that?”

 

Rose threw her arms around Jenny and hugged her tight. “Oh, Jenny. You’re his Jenny.”

 

Jamie went over to seperate Rose from a tense Jenny. “Mum, what’s going on?”

 

Rose sniffed back tears. “Jamie, she’s...this is your sister.”

 

“Sister? What, seriously?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Rose wiped at her eyes and looked around. “Come on let’s get back to the TARDIS. I’ll explain when we get there.” Rose set off once again. She was halfway up the hill before Jamie shook himself out of his stupor.

 

“Oi! You can’t just drop a bomb like that, and then keep walking.”

 

Rose smirked at her son. “Looks like I just did. Now shake a leg you two.”

 

Jamie and Jenny looked at each other and then scrambled after Rose.

 

The three crested the hill and Jenny ran to the TARDIS when she saw it. “The blue box! Dad’s blue box. Is he inside?”

 

Rose shook her head sadly and pulled her key from around her neck. She opened the door and motioned for the others to enter. “This one is ours. Not the Doctor’s.”

 

Jenny ran in and stopped dead in her tracks. “It’s even better than I imagined. And it really is bigger on the inside.” She spun around looking everywhere, her face filled with excitement. 

 

“Let’s go to the galley for a cuppa.”

 

“Can’t. All non-essential functions are off-line while she’s in repair mode. Still have another four and a half hours to go.”

 

Rose sighed and then sat down on the jump seat and patted the seat next to her. Jenny sat down beside Rose.

 

Jamie sat on the grating looking up at the two women. “Well?”

 

Rose turned to her son. “Jenny is the Doctor’s daughter. She was created using a progeneration machine and a tissue sample provided by the Doctor. It was when he was traveling with Donna…”

 

“Donna gave me my name.” Jenny smiled at the memory and it made Rose smile too.

 

“Donna was an amazing woman.”

 

Jenny tilted her head. “Is she dead?”

 

Rose looked at her in surprise. “Oh, sorry, drawbacks of being alive so long. If her timeline was running along side mine, she would be, but it isn’t. So somewhere and somewhen she’s very much alive. I’m just being maudlin.”

 

Jenny nodded her understanding. “You know Donna, but you weren’t on Messaline. Did you meet Dad later?”

 

“No, I met him before, but we...got separated. It was during that time that he traveled with Martha and Donna. I was able to get back to him, married him eventually...sorta. Jamie is my son with a metacrisis version of the Doctor.”

 

“Metacrisis?”

 

“Yeah, he sorta, um, it’s really complicated, but essentially--”

 

“He cloned himself and ended up part human/part Time Lord. It created two Doctors..my dad and the fully Time Lord Doctor.”

 

“So are we really siblings since my dad is the Time Lord?”

 

“You were created before the metacrisis when his father and the other Doctor were one and the same. My husband told me about you, he considered you his lost daughter. Plus, you’ve got to have some genes in common. The two of you could be twins.”

 

Jamie and Jenny studied each other. “Don’t you think that’s weird though, I mean everyone always says that I’m a perfect mixture of you and dad. How can Jenny look so much like us?”

 

“Did you know that when Time Lords regenerate, they have some control over what they look like in the next body? Some have better control than others, but their last thoughts can affect their new selves.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“When your dad told me about Jenny, I asked what she looked like. This was before you were born, but he said that she was exactly what he imagined a daughter of ours to look like. And boy was he right.” Rose lightly ran her fingers along the side of Jenny’s face, and whispered, “Maybe he was thinking of me when they took the sample to created Jenny, and it affected the outcome like in regeneration.” Rose blushed and pulled away.

 

Jamie got up from his seat and hugged his mother. “Prolly was, he was always thinkin’ of you. An’ maybe it’s just coincidence, maybe she looks like one of his earlier selves, but I like your theory better, so we can go with that one, yeah?”

 

Rose sniffed back tears and hugged her son harder.

 

“Plus, that makes you sorta her mum too.” He pulled back with a grin and winked at Jenny. 

 

Jenny was wide eyed with hope. “I didn’t think I could ever have a mother.”

 

Rose asked gently, “Do you want one? I mean at the very least I’m your step-mum.”

 

“I don’t know what it’s like to have a family, I only knew Dad for a few hours.”

 

“But Jenny, you do have a family. Jamie’s your brother. I’m your step-mum. I can be more if you want...and the Doctor, your dad, he’s alive, an’ we’re gonna find him, yeah? You might not know what it’s like yet, but you will. You’ve got us now and you’re stuck with us.”

 

“Can I call you, ‘Mum?’”

 

Rose nodded her head and choked out, “Yes.” She hugged Jenny and pulled Jamie in to join them. “I’d love that.”

 

“Welcome to the family, sis.” He laughed at Jenny’s stunned expression. “So let’s see what kind of Time Lady you are. TARDIS could use some repairing since we crash landed here. Fancy a bit of tinkering?”

 

“I’ll have you know, I’m an excellent mechanic. I’ve kept my ship from Messaline in running order for the last 6987 days despite not having much credit or easy access to parts, using only what I can get my hands on.”

 

Jamie laughed. “Yeah, I got that idea when we bailed you out of jail for stealing those parts.”

 

Rose watched as her two kids... _yeah, it already just feels right to think of her as my daughter_... squabbled and teased each other as they worked. She was amazed at how easily they worked as a team, both instinctually knowing what they needed to do to fix their beloved ship.

 

“So, how old you?”

 

“I left home on the day I was born, so 6987 days.”

 

“Why do you keep track in days?”

 

“That’s how they kept track of time on Messaline, I guess I just use it as a default since I was born there. How do you keep track?”

 

“We typically use Earth years. Mum is 149 years, 3 months and 4 days, which is fifty four thousand, four--”

 

“I know what it translates to. I do have time sense. In Earth terms, I’m 19 years, 1 month and 18 days.”

 

“Ha, I’m older, so I’m your older brother.”

 

“But I was born before you, I think that makes me your elder sister.”

 

“Mum, tell her that I’ve lived a century more than her.”

 

Rose shook her head at the two of them. “You’re 119, she’s 19; you are older by a century, but Jenny was born first. Why don’t we just call it a toss up and tell people you’re twins?”

 

Jamie looked at his sister consideringly. “Twins? Hmm. I guess we can pull that off.” 

 

Jenny gave her brother a tongue touched smile and her eyes twinkled mischievously. “But who’s the elder twin?” 

 

Jamie’s eyes flew to his mother. Rose was looking at Jenny in surprise. Jamie gulped and looked back at Jenny. “How...how ‘bout on Earth and other planets where they don’t understand time travel we tell people I’m the older twin, but on any other planets and while on the TARDIS you can be the elder twin, yeah?” 

 

Jenny’s teasing smile became a full blown grin. “Brilliant!” She gave Jamie a big hug. “I love having a brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rose, Jamie, and Jenny ran laughing into the TARDIS. Rose slammed the door and leaned back against the door, while Jamie went to the console and set the dematerialization sequence. 

 

“That was a close one, Mum. Who’d think it was against the law to wear green after lunch?” Jenny looked down at her green T-shirt, and then up at Rose with sparkling eyes.

 

Rose leaned over and wrapped an arm around her daughter. Looking down at her own pink shirt, she said, “The same people who consider it a crime to wear pink on Thursdays?” 

 

The two giggled and made their way over to the jump seat. Jenny plopped down on the seat dramatically. “Seriously, I think I do more running now with the two of you than I did when I was on my own...and I did a lot of running. Love the running.” 

 

Jamie smiled at his sister and sat down next to her. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re a chip off the old block.” 

 

Jamie ran his hands through his hair and looked lost in thought. Rose nudged him over and sat on his other side. “What's wrong?”

 

Jamie looked at his mother and opened his mouth before closing it again. Rose knew enough to wait him out. “We’ve been back in this universe for 5 weeks and we’re no closer to finding the Doctor now as when we got here.”

 

“He’s not the easiest person to track down. Some people spend their whole lives looking for him.”

 

“You’re not ‘some people.’ You’ve got to have a better idea than just hope we run into him.”

 

“He doesn't often do do-overs. I only know where he’s been, not where he’s going.”

 

“Well then maybe we should go back an’ wait for him during one of those times he’s already been to.”

 

“Jamie! You know better than to purposely cross my timeline.”

 

“Desperate times, Mother. What about Jenny? You promised her we’d find him. And I get the feeling you're not trying very hard.”

 

“Mum?”

 

Rose looked at Jenny’s hurt expression and dropped her gaze in guilt. “I'm sorry, Jenny. I haven't seen your father...this version of him...in 125 years. I suppose I'm nervous and trying to put it off a little.”

 

“Why are you nervous? I thought he was the great love of your life?”

 

Rose glared at Jamie who refused to meet his mother’s eyes and looked anywhere but at her.

 

“I see Jamie’s been telling stories.”

 

“Am I not supposed to know your stories?”

 

Rose sighed. “No, of course you have a right to know. But my great love was my husband, Jamie’s father.”

 

“But wasn't he the Doctor? You’ve said they were the same man.”

 

“They were the same once, but this Doctor’s had 125 years to change. I'm not the girl I was when we travelled together and I'm sure he’s not the same man. I guess I'm just a little scared of finding out what’s changed or what hasn’t changed.”

 

“But Mum, you’re the bravest person I know! You took on an entire battalion of Slorianites to save one child just last week.”

 

Rose’s eyes lit up. “She was an important child to both the monarch and the rebels. She ended the war didn’t she?” 

 

“And you were the cleverest one to figure out who she was.” Rose laughed at Jenny’s enthusiastic compliment. 

 

Jamie sighed and got up to face Rose. “Mum, you can't put it off forever and it’s not gonna be easier to wait.”

 

Rose nodded at him. “I was hoping to work myself up to it. Set the coordinates for Cardiff, anytime after 2008.”

 

Jamie went to the controls and set the coordinates to his mother’s direction. 

 

A few moments later, the TARDIS landed. 

 

“When are we?”

 

“Looks like late October 2010.”

 

Rose looked at the doors in trepidation, Jenny in excitement. Jamie shrugged and made his way outside.

 

Rose nodded and stood, she put her hand out to Jenny and the two set out after Jamie.

 

They stepped out into the brisk air and looked around. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of Roald Dahl Plass. Rose ran over to where she remembered the tourist information center was that housed the Torchwood main entrance. She looked around in confusion. “It used to be right here.”

 

Rose stopped a woman passerby and asked, “What happened to the tourist center that used to be here?”

 

“‘Bout a year ago a gas explosion took out half the harbor. The government had this area cordoned off for months. Apparently they had a building here with hazardous materials that they had to make sure was safe before they let people back in. Was a right mess. Guess the tourist center went up with it. Never replaced it.”

 

“Did anybody die?”

 

The woman shrugged. “If they did, nobody ever said.”

 

“God, that’s awful.” The lady nodded and then walked off.

 

Jenny and Jamie joined Rose. “Mum, what’s wrong?”

 

“This was where the Cardiff branch of Torchwood was located. My friend, Jack, headed it. I thought he’d know how to reach the Doctor, but it’s gone...destroyed in an explosion. They’re all gone.”

 

“Jack? You mean Jack Harkness?”

 

Rose nodded at Jamie.

 

“Well at least you know he’s not dead. We’ll find him.”

 

Rose looked around again in desolation. Seeing her sad expression, Jenny hugged her mother. “I don’t know how to get in contact with him. He’s as much as a needle in a haystack as the Doctor now.”

 

Jamie sighed. “There’s gotta be something else we can do.”

 

“I just don’t know, other than appearing on UNIT’s doorstep. But I’d rather them not know I’m still alive or about you and Jenny...Oh my God. Martha and Mickey. I hope they weren’t killed in this.” Rose covered her mouth in horror.

 

“Alright, Mum, let’s go inside. We’ll figure this out.”

 

Jamie led the way back to the TARDIS with Jenny following closely behind. They sat down on the jumpseat, everyone lost in thought for a moment.

 

Jamie jumped up and ran to the monitor. He started typing into the main computer. “Ah ha!” Jamie ran over to the phone on the console and picked it up.

 

Rose looked over at Jamie questioningly. 

 

Jamie hung the phone up and sat with a huff on the jumpseat between Rose and Jenny.

 

“What was all that about?”

 

“Well, good news is, I don’t think that Mickey and Martha died in the explosion.”

 

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise. “How do you know that?”

 

“I just phoned them. Seems they’re married from their voicemail message. If they’d died last year chances are their phone would be disconnected. So I think they’re okay. But the bad news is, they didn’t answer. We can try them again later though.”

 

“How’d you get their number?”

 

“Directory assistance.”

 

“They’re listed?” Rose asked in shock.

 

Jamie shrugged. “Mickey was. Our magnificent ship, put his number at the top of the list for Michael Smiths. Frankly was surprised to hear Martha’s voice on the recording. But there you have it.” He was grinning at his mother.

 

Rose jumped out of her seat. “Smiths! Oh, I am a great big idiot. Sarah Jane! See if you can find Sarah Jane Smith.” Jamie went over to the computer and searched for any info he could find on Sarah Jane Smith. 

 

“Sarah Jane Smith, Ealing?” 

 

“That’s her.”

 

“Want to call her or fancy a visit?”

 

Rose smiled a great big smile at her son, eyes sparkling. 

 

He laughed. “A visit it is.” Jamie set the coordinates into the navigation system and Jenny hit the dematerialization lever.

 

A few moments later they were on Bannerman Road outside Sarah Jane’s home.

 

Rose ran out of the TARDIS as soon as they had landed and for the first time in a long while she felt a sense of hope. She reached the front of the house and and rang the bell before Jamie and Jenny had even stepped foot out of the TARDIS. She waited with a jittery anticipation and the door opened as her two kids joined her. 

 

“Rose?”

 

“Sarah Jane.” 

 

The two women hugged and Sarah Jane looked around. “Hello. We haven't met, I’m Sarah Jane.”

 

“Oh sorry. This is Jamie.” Sarah Jane reached her hand out and shook hands of the two teens. “And Jenny.”

 

“Where’s the Doctor?”

 

“That’s why we're here. We’re trying to find him.”

 

Sarah Jane looked up and down the street before waving them in. “Come in, come in.” 

 

Sarah Jane led them to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. “Rose, I know I told you to come find me if you ever needed to, but I really never imagined you’d have to. What happened?”

 

“It's not what you think, well, I suppose it is a little, but not entirely.”

 

“Yeah, Mum, that's not confusing.” Jamie rolled his eyes and Sarah Jane gasped.

 

She looked back and forth between Jamie and Jenny. “Oh my God, I thought you were her siblings, but you’re their children. I can't believe I didn't see it immediately, you both look like a perfect combination of Rose and the Doctor.” Sarah Jane turned to Rose. “But how? I saw you 2 years ago and now you have two grown children? And you aren’t any older!”

 

Just then the kettle clicked off and Sarah Jane got up to prepare tea for everyone.

 

“Two years ago, that was when the Earth moved, yeah?”

 

At Sarah Jane’s nod, Rose continued. “You remember the metacrisis Doctor?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, prior to that the Doctor and I had gotten separated. I was trapped in a parallel world.”

 

“I know about that.”

 

“My family was still over there and the Doctor didn't want his metacrisis in this universe. He said it was because he was too dangerous, but really he was just being his usual idiot self.”

 

Sarah Jane and Rose shared a smile at that. 

 

“Anyway, after we returned the Earth to its proper place, we brought my mum back to the parallel universe since she had married a parallel version of my father there and had a little boy. The Doctor left me and the metacrisis there as well. Just walked away without a goodbye.”

 

“Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry.”

 

“No, don't be sorry. The Doctor was being high handed, but my Doctor, the metacrisis, and I had a wonderful life together. I don't regret a moment of it. We married, had a family, had our own TARDIS to travel in eventually. Jamie’s our son.”

 

“But you haven’t aged at all.”

 

“It's been 125 years for me.”

 

Sarah Jane gasped at the news, and was stunned into speechlessness. 

 

“I...I stopped aging when I was 20. I had an incident where in trying to save the Doctor, I took the time vortex into my mind. I did save the Doctor’s life, but in doing so caused him to regenerate into his most recent self. We didn't know it until my human/Time Lord husband began to age and I didn't, that I had rewritten my physiology so that I'd live as long as the Time Lord. I had promised him forever, and I found a way to give it to him. Only neither of us knew it and he gave me my husband with the intention that we’d have the same forevers. Didn’t quite work out like that.”

 

“I don't know what to say.”

 

“Do you know how to reach him? The Doctor?”

 

“I’ve seen him twice in the last two years, but neither time did I go seeking him out. And...I'm sorry to tell you this, but he’s regenerated again.”

 

Rose took the news well. “That doesn't matter to me, might actually make it easier to see him.”

 

Sarah Jane nodded in understanding. 

 

“Do you still have K-9 and that super-computer? Could they get a message to him or at least track where the TARDIS might be on Earth?”

 

“We could definitely try. Also, Martha might have a way to reach him, she still works occasionally for UNIT and has contacts there.”

 

“We tried her home line but they weren't in.”

 

“They hardly ever answer that line. Here I have her mobile number.” Sarah Jane wrote the number down and handed it to Rose.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Come on, let’s go to the attic and see if we can track down your missing Time Lord.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rose peaked her head out of the TARDIS doors and noticed an empty park bench nearby. As she, Jamie and Jenny exited the ship, Rose recognized the area as a part of East London.

 

“No Doctor, no TARDIS.”

 

Jamie grabbed the back of his neck and looked at his mother. “Ah, I might have undershot the time a bit. I didn’t want to arrive just as he was leaving...again. I think Sarah Jane might just be getting a tad annoyed with us using her as a Time Lord directory assistance.”

 

“Third time’s the charm.” Rose shot a grin at Jamie. “How long a wait are we talking?”

 

“Could be as little as 30 mins, might be as much as three hours.”

 

Rose sighed and made her way over to the bench. “Well, no sense in all of us waiting. Why don’t you two check into that temporal abnormality we ran across as we were passing through the Djerba galaxy. Maybe it’s Jack.”

 

“You don’t want us to wait with you, Mum?”

 

Rose smiled up at Jenny and took in her restless anticipation. “Sweetheart, there is no way you two will be able to sit here for hours without getting into some sort of trouble. Go burn off some of that nervous energy and come back in a few hours, relative time. I promise I won’t let the Doctor leave without seeing you again.”

 

Jenny nodded and turned to follow Jamie back into the TARDIS. As she stepped through the door, Jenny turned back and gave Rose a wave and a smile. Rose laughed and waved goodbye before sitting down to wait. 

 

Some days she missed her husband and other children so much it took her breath away. For a girl who had never seen children in her future, the woman she became had loved being a wife and mother. Jamie hardly ever let Rose fuss over him anymore, but Jenny who had been without family for nearly her entire life latched onto Rose’s maternal affection with great enthusiasm. Their relationship had helped them both heal wounds that had gone untreated for too long. 

 

Rose worried her lip wondering what the future had in store. How much had the Doctor changed since she’s last seen him 125 years ago? How long has it been for him? There were now two TARDISes in this universe, would the Doctor just want to take Jenny with him and leave Jamie and Rose to their TARDIS? How would he react to Jamie and the presence of another Time Lord that both was and wasn’t his son? Rose remembered the story of how he had acted when Jenny was first born. 

 

Rose stood suddenly. She was driving herself spare with all the possibilities of what could happen. Looking around the park she walked over to a litter bin and took out a discarded newspaper. _Well, let’s catch up on some current events._ Rose settled back on the bench and started reading to see what she’s missed as well as to distract herself from thinking too much about the Doctor.

 

She had just about finished reading through the entire newspaper when she heard the sounds of the TARDIS, the Doctor’s TARDIS, materializing. She sat and waited for a few minutes, but when it became clear that the doors were going to remain maddeningly closed, Rose took a deep breath and got up from her seat. 

 

With a racing heart, she made her way over to the TARDIS. She ran her hands over the wood paneling and felt vibrations and a wave of homecoming. She pulled out the key that she wore around her neck, the key her first Doctor had given her all those years ago. It had become the key to her new TARDIS and Rose was slightly worried that somehow the locks had been changed on this one in the ensuing years. Rose closed her eyes and whispered, “Please old girl, let this still work.” Rose felt the amusement of the ship in her mind and looked down at the key that was now glowing gold. Releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, Rose put her key in the lock and turned. 

 

The door swung gently open allowing Rose to slip inside. She was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of love and welcome that she couldn't prevent the tears that came to her eyes. She trailed her fingers along the railings leading into the room, taking in the new look. “Darling, you’re gorgeous.” 

 

As Rose was looking around, Clara, who had been seated and hidden by the console and rotor, stood up. “Who are you?”

 

Rose spun toward the voice and smiled holding up her key. “Sorry. I'm looking for the Doctor. Used to travel together.” 

 

Just then the Doctor walked into the room, coming to a standstill upon seeing her. “Rose?”

 

Rose turned to look up at him, and as she moved toward him, he jogged down the steps toward her. They approached each other carefully, not quite believing the other was real. She took in his new look, he drank in her features for first time in lifetimes. Rose moved to give him a hug, but he raised his sonic screwdriver at her. “Who are you? What are you doing wearing her face?”

 

“Doctor it's me. Really.”

 

“Rose Tyler died at the battle of Canary Wharf.”

 

“We both know that's not true, Doctor.” She reached out her hand and grabbed his. A feeling of warmth, that she wasn't quite prepared to deal with, spread through her.

 

He looked down at their entwined fingers in confusion. His raised his eyes to meet hers in surprise. “Rose? But…”

 

Rose drew him into a hug and for the first time in their long history they embraced awkwardly, neither exactly comfortable. The Doctor, teary eyed, told her, “Not one for hugs in this body.” 

 

“It's okay. It's been a long time for me too.” Rose pulled back and wiped at her eyes. 

 

They backed away from each other, and the Doctor caught sight of Clara out of the corner of his eye. She was unabashedly watching the scene play out before her. The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand to pull her from the room. 

 

Before Rose could comment, the Doctor walked up the stairs and into the corridor dragging Rose behind him. Rose was surprised when he passed by both the galley and the library. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and guided her inside. 

 

She, amused by his audacity, smirked at him. “Your bedroom Doctor? You've certainly gotten bold in your old age.” 

 

He looked at her in embarrassment. “I brought you here because Clara’s going to snoop and at least here we are ensured complete privacy.” 

 

“If you’d asked nicely, the TARDIS would have hidden the library.” At this the Doctor blushed and Rose gave him the first tongue touched grin she’d smiled for any Doctor in decades. 

 

“So, tell me more about this Clara. New companion?”

 

He shook his head. “She’s stayed through a regeneration. Treated the last me like a boyfriend.” The Doctor guiltily looked into Rose’s eyes. “Not that I was...exactly, though I didn’t dissuade it either...I think I may have been rather blunt about it after I regenerated. She’s having a hard time adjusting. Doesn't much like me right now. Too rude. And without the filter of charm. I'm usually more charming. Seems I lost it this time around.”

 

“Must be with your modesty, and every you is rude. That's just the sort of man you are, rude and not ginger. And charm only goes so far, if she can’t appreciate you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you. But I can’t help but notice she’s still here, so maybe you're being a bit hard on her?”

 

The Doctor smiled sadly. “What are you doing here, Rose? Where’s…?”

 

All trace of teasing left Rose’s face and she sat in one of the wing chairs the Doctor had in his room. She gestured for him to sit in the other. “He died.”

 

The Doctor looked at her surprised, but then not surprised. “Ah. I always was a bit too impetuous for my own good.”

 

Rose forced a laugh. “Jeopardy friendly he was, but, no, he lived a good long life. Died in bed at 105, well since he started life at what we called 35, I suppose he was really only 70, unless you take into account the Time Lord, then I suppose he was about a thousand...oh, it doesn’t really matter his age. We had a long time together, though when it's ending it’s never really feels long enough does it?”

 

“But…” The Doctor took in Rose’s youthful appearance and he cringed. “It never even occurred to me that…”

 

“I know. I’ve lived through that realization once already. When the Doc-- When my Doctor realized, I...well, let's just say, I know it never occurred to you. Nor me, to be fair. Let’s not rehash it.”

 

The Doctor nodded but remained silent. 

 

“We had a fantastic life. Traveled the stars. Saved people. Ran. Married. Bought a house...with carpets. Had three children. Stopped running. Three grandchildren, seven great-grandchildren, 14 great-great-grandchildren and still counting…”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“149.”

 

“You don't look a day older than when I last saw you.”

 

“I moisturize.” 

 

The Doctor laughed in surprise at the joke from so long ago.

 

“How’d you get back?”

 

Rose knew that question was coming, knew there were so many ways to explain it, but sitting here with the Doctor, she couldn't find a way to start.

 

“Rose?”

 

“I don't know where to start.” She laughed lightly. 

 

“The beginning usually works.”

 

Rose nodded and took a moment. “We were able to grow the TARDIS coral just like Donna said. Our oldest, Jamie, James Peter Tyler, he somehow inherited the right combination of Time Lord and Bad Wolf genes. One in a million million my Doctor always said. My Doctor told me that before the curse of the Pythia Time Lords could only have one child per regeneration cycle, but my Doctor was half human and so we were able to have more children. The others were human, for the most part. Jamie, though, he’s like you - two hearts, time sense, telepathic. Never put regeneration to the test, but my Doctor thought it was likely.”

 

“But..that's impossible.”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Right, sorry. Continue.”

 

“He ran as many tests as he could with the tech we had access to, and with any new advanced tech we’d come across. It always came back the same. I trust he knew what to look for?”

 

The Doctor acknowledged that with a nod.

 

“Jamie’s 119, but he looks like a teenager.”

 

“You look like a teenager.”

 

Rose made a face. “Yeah, most people assume I'm his older sister. But that's probably only because I act older. He’s so much like the last you.”

 

“Two me’s ago.”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor in confusion.

 

“His father was me, two bodies ago.”

 

Rose’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right, um, anyway, Jamie took to flying the TARDIS, like...well a Time Lord to a TARDIS. It was always understood, she would one day be his. He’s the one who figured out how to get her back here. I'm not quite sure how he did it, but he assured me it wouldn't destroy both universes. I think his father might have discussed it with him before…”

 

“Why come back? I mean your family is there. You said kids, grandkids, great-grandkids.”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor intently. “I'm 149. With the exception of Jamie, my other children are dead, so are my grandchildren, and some of my great-grandchildren. My mother, my father, my brother, his children, their children. My husband. They’re all gone.”

 

“Oh, Rose...”

 

“It wasn't easy for my human family to have a mother and brother that didn't age. My Doctor, it probably wasn't easy for him either, but he was so wonderful about it. Always appreciative of every minute we had together. My children...I know they loved me, but we couldn't tell most people I was their mother after practically no time at all. I mean how can you say a girl who looks 20 has three children over 10 years old. I had to pretend to be a cousin or a niece or friend of someone or god the worst was when people assumed I was just the nanny. It was embarrassing for them to have such a strange family life. It's funny, their father who was the alien was the normal one and me, though I’m human, I was alien. Eventually Jamie and I were on the periphery of the extended family, just trying to keep up with everyone, but we realized we were so removed from them and it wasn't fair to continue to burden them with our secret.”

 

“I’m sorry. I never--”

 

Cutting him off, Rose continued. “Alien relations started to take a step back the last 15 year or so over there. Jamie and I traveled most of the time, but I mean really who wants their mum hangin’ around all the time.” Rose gave the Doctor a grin. “Think I was crampin’ his style.”

 

The Doctor didn't respond to Rose’s attempt at levity. 

 

“Jamie, he’s never said it, but I think he’s wanted to bring me back to the family I still have for sometime. It was starting to get dangerous for us and our relations, so he jumped on the that as an excuse to come back.” Rose looked the Doctor straight in the eye. 

 

“Rose...I'm not your husband.”

 

Her eyes flashed. “Never said you were. And I'm not looking for a replacement. You were once my best mate, and, yes, family. I do still love you, I always will. Though not with the passion of my youth and certainly not the same way I loved my husband. That kind of love can only be achieved after decades and a life lived together. I truly hope you’ve had even a portion of the happiness I’ve had since we last saw each other, and if you don't want to go back there...I know you’ve got a companion, so I completely understand...but...you know what? I can’t.” Rose got up out of the chair and the Doctor smiled.

 

“Rose.”

 

She walked over to the door that would take her into the hallway. “I shouldn't have come. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Rose.”

 

Rose turned the knob to leave. “If you ever need to find me, I’ll set up a base in London. I’m sure I can get a job with--” 

 

The Doctor was shaking his head and still smiling. “Rose Tyler!”

 

“What?”

 

“Clara’s only a part time companion. She has a whole other life outside the TARDIS.”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor in confusion.

 

“I might have an opening for a full time companion.”

 

Hope entered her eyes. “Might?”

 

“Do! Definitely do. What do you say? The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS?”

 

Rose was smiling and whispered, “Are you sure?” 

 

“This is the part where you are supposed to say, ‘As it should be.’” 

 

Rose rushed over to the Doctor who had gotten out of his chair and gave him a hug. “Thank you!”

 

He awkwardly returned it, patting her on the back.

 

“Blimey, you weren't kidding about the hugging. Sorry, I'll try to remember.”

 

“I don't think I have anything against hand holding.” 

 

“It seemed to go well earlier.” 

 

The Doctor held out a hand to Rose, who quickly clasped it. They beamed at each other.

 

“So, I have a surprise for you, Doctor. Let's go to the console room and I’ll show you.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Clara was seated near the controls fiddling with her mobile. She just knew the TARDIS had a part in hiding the Doctor and his mystery visitor, the stupid ship had a history of annoying her on purpose. She thought they’d gotten over it. Just as she was about to search the ship again, she heard the front door open, and spun, peeking around the rotor to see who was there this time.

 

In walked a pair of blond teenagers, siblings she’d guess going by their resemblance. The boy was tall and skinny with artfully tousled hair and hazel eyes, the girl was shorter with bright blue eyes and her long hair pulled back in a pony tail. They were laughing about something, but got very quiet as they took in the sight of the console room. 

 

The boy spin around in a circle looking at the ceiling. “Wow, it’s beautiful.” He cocked his head as if he’d heard something and laughed. “Oh, you know you are you beautiful ship.”

 

“It’s nothing at all like Mum described. I was expecting it to look more like ours.”

 

“Me too. Speakin’ of Mum, where do you think she--” Just then the boy took in Clara standing across the room with her arms crossed. “Oh! Didn't see you there.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and then smiled his most disarming smile. “Hello! I'm Jamie, an’ this is my sister, Jenny.”

 

“I'm Clara, now want to tell me why you just waltzed in without even a knock?”

 

“Key?” Jenny held up the key from the other TARDIS. “Wasn't sure it was gonna work, but it did. Isn't that exciting?”

 

Clara dropped her arms and approached the two. “Where’d you get that? Don't tell me you two travelled with the Doctor also, you’d have had to have been children.” She looked them up and down. “Infants even.” Clara threw her hands in the air and spun away from the pair. “And is it reunion day for former companions? How many others should I expect to just come bursting through the door?”

 

“Um, we aren't companions exactly.”

 

“No? Then who are you?”

 

Just then the Doctor and Rose entered, hands swinging between them. Rose giggled at something the Doctor had said.

 

“Mum!”

 

“Dad?”

 

Clara gasped in shock and grabbed the console for support. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to Jenny. Rose squeezed his hand in support. “Surprise.”

 

“Jenny?”

 

“Hi, Dad.” Jenny ran over to her father and threw herself in his arms nearly knocking him over. “I've been searching for you for so long.”

 

The Doctor pulled back and looked over Jenny. Rose knew the Doctor was uncomfortable, and knew Jenny was a hugger just like the Doctor who had been used to create her. So to help them both, Rose wrapped one arm around Jenny’s shoulder and brought the Doctor’s hand to clasp Jenny’s. “You’re alive? But...I watched you get shot. You were dead.”

 

“I regenerated...maybe...sort of, but when I woke back up, you were gone.”

 

“I’m sorry. I waited. I did.”

 

“It's okay, Dad. I...borrowed a ship and saw the stars, just like we were going to.”

 

Rose snickered. “She is definitely your daughter.” The Doctor glanced at Rose with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Traveled around quite a bit of the universe looking for you. Ran into Mum and Jamie on Cirreladium IX. They told me they were looking for you too and would help me find you.”

 

The Doctor looked at Rose in surprise. “Mum?”

 

Rose turned to wrap her other arm around Jenny. “My Doctor told me all about Jenny, and any daughter of his is a daughter of mine.”

 

Clara rolled her eyes, and said to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear, “Well that explains it.”

 

Rose narrowed her eyes at Clara. “What?”

 

“That you’re not really their mother.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well, you could be their sister, all three of you look alike, but I nearly fell over when he called you ‘Mum.’ You’re practically the same age.”

 

Jamie muttered under his breath, “Oh god, you’ve done it now.”

 

“Who do you think you are judging my family? Not that it's any of your business, but Jamie is my biological son. I gave birth to him when I was 30. And no, I didn't give birth to Jenny--”

 

“I'm a generated anomaly.”

 

“But she’s my husband’s daughter, my son’s sister, and as such I love her as if she were my own.”

 

“But I thought she was the Doctor’s daughter?”

 

Rose crossed her arms. “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

 

Clara looked to the Doctor, a wounded expression on her face. “You’re married? To her? You’ve got a family and you’ve never said?”

 

“I'm not married...to Rose. It's complicated.”

 

Rose arched her brow at him. “Are you married to someone else? Oh! River?”

 

“I married her in an aborted timeline in a world that never was, so technically...wait, you know about River?”

 

“I know about everything before the metacrisis...including the Library.” Rose reached out and squeezed the Doctor’s hand. “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Um, Doctor.” The Doctor looked over at Jamie who had called his name. “I don’t think you’re making it better.” Jamie nodded his head over at Clara who was looking down at her hands clutched to the console and fighting back tears.

 

“Doctor, talk to her. Jamie, Jenny, and I will be waiting in our TARDIS. We’ll be parked right outside.” Rose shook her head when she saw the Doctor about to protest. “This is something you have to sort with her alone. An’ don’t just abandon her, help her understand what it means to truly live this life with you, unexpected surprises and all, and remind her why she wanted to in the first place. It’s important. She’s important...or you never would have kept her around through your regeneration.” The Doctor nodded his understanding.

 

Rose turned to leave but hesitated. Instead she walked over to Clara and touched her shoulder to get her attention. “I’m sorry. This isn't how you should have been introduced to us. What the Doctor and I had was a long time ago, 125 years for me an’ who knows how long for him. I shouldn't have implied otherwise. I’m just very protective of my children. Don't let this impact the conversation you have with the Doctor. And remember, he only takes the best.” Rose gave Clara a tongue touched smile and a quick hug before heading for the doors.

 

Rose took Jenny’s hand and gestured to Jamie to follow them outside. “Let’s go gets some dinner. Chips anyone?”

 

Jamie laughed. “Mum, really? Again?”

 

“What can I say? The chips in this London are far superior to Grandpa Pete’s World.”

 

“But it’s the third time this week.”

 

“If you don't like it, you can cook tonight.”

 

“Chips it is.”


End file.
